1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for motherboard in computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronics and particularly in computer electronics, motherboards are one of the most important parts in computers. Power supply circuits provide working voltages for electronic components on motherboards, and are absolutely necessary, especially for input/output (I/O) controllers. I/O controllers are configured to control temperature of CPUs and rotation speed of computer fans, and maintain a normal function of a mouse and a keyboard, and so on. However, voltage provided to I/O controllers may not be stable with the present state of technology, which may result in abnormal functioning by the I/O controllers.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a power supply circuit for a motherboard which can overcome the above mentioned problems.